Love that holds
by Younggirl
Summary: After returning to island, Sora feels like he didn't really feel like he was in right place. After a carcrash, everything seems to go wrong. A strange voice in Sora's head is telling him to give up his own life for his loved one. Discontinued.
1. I don't want to forget

Hello all! I haven't been publishing anything in here for a while...Sorry for that...And sorry I deleted my old stories. Sososo sorry for those who actually read them (That was a huge surprice for me, really).But anyways, This is a new story I'm writing. I really hope you like it. I'm actually quite proud of it. But i really hope you would review me and tell me your opinion. It would be a big help. ^^ I hope that you want the next chapter too. REVIEW and you can get one. :D It's not so hard. So review and you'll make my day! :D And the next chapter could be longer than this. And i do not own anything but the crazy mind of mine.

-Sora POV start-

Darkness. That was all that I could see. Only the everlasting darkness that now surrounded me, making me feel like I was all alone. I felt like I had shouted for hours for my throat felt dry. I felt like I was falling just like the time I became a heartless. _Why am I here? Why am I falling here again? I had just been with Riku, right? We had gone to fight Xemnas and...what then...? Did we lose? Did I die? That would explain my falling alright._ Sora thought as he continued to fall into the deep, dark abyss.

"Sora..." _Who is that?_

"Sora..." _That voice...It sounds so familiar...But who-? _

"Sora, you need to wake up..." _I don't know anymore...I'm starting to forget everything like back in the Castle Oblivion..._ "Sora, come on!" _How can I wake up...? And who-? _

"**Sora!** enough with this already!" _Now I remember! _

"Riku!" I shouted and shot up in my bed and at the same time I collided with someone's head and we both fell back. Apparently the other person had fallen to the floor since the sound of him falling made a hard sound. I luckily fell back onto my bed. The other person got up rather quickly and leaned over to see me again.

"Sora? Are you alright?" I tried to look at him but the world I saw was just circling all around.

"Rikuu~ I can see stars!" Riku just sighed and shook his head.

"Seriously Sora you're always like this." Then he smiled at me as I tried to steady my vision.

"Come on, you need to get up now or were going to be late." He said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Late? For what?" I asked and tried to get up sitting, but failing as the bed somehow felt much more comfortable than the cold floor.

"Don't tell me you forgot? Kairis performance is today and we promised her that we'd be there." I finally succeeded in my 'getting up' routine and sat on the bed with my feet hanging over the bed.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget something like that?" Riku walked over to me again and slowly came near my face. I could fell small blush coming to my face as he came closer. I could feel his warm breath against my face.

"I have no idea but you need to get up now." After that he kissed my forehead, making me blush deeper than before. He laughed softly at my antics.

"You're so cute when you blush." He said to me and turned to walk away.

"A-am not! Stop calling me cute!" I said even though I knew that it only made Riku feel more happy. He turned to see me again and this time he had a kind look on his face.

"Love you." He said. I looked away from him and blushed.

"I-I love you too..." Riku smiled at this and closed the door as he left the room. I felt a bit annoyed but I let it slide.

I got up and I couldn't help it when a small yawn came out of my mouth. I grabbed my towel and went to bathroom to take a shower. The warm water felt really nice on my skin. The warmth soon warmed me inside and I wished that I could just stay there for an eternity. I don't know how but I soon found myself thinking about my two year journey across all different kinds of worlds. I felt myself missing those times.

_But it has already been 2 and a half year since that. Somehow everything seemed to go normal again. And I really don't like that. Somehow it seems like everyone is slowly forgetting about everything. It isn't nice. There are no more heartless around nor anything else to be worried about. The life just seems all too carefree. This kind of life isn't what I'm used to.._

I took some shampoo out of the big bottle that was on the counter and rubbed it into my hair.

_Recently there really hasn't happened anything. For the first year, we somehow managed to get Naminé and Roxas into human flesh and then we brought back Axel from the dead. Or rather, we brought him back from nothing. Since he was a Nobody, he didn't die, he just disappeared. But since that, there hasn't been anything else. Nothing. I feel like the keyblade has gotten angry too. Every time I summon it, it burns my hand and I can't use it. Riku hasn't summoned the blades after we came back. No one talks about the journey anymore it's unusual to even hear someone mentioning it and it's usually me who keeps talking about it. I'm still not so sure what happened when I was asleep for a year and every time I mention it, everyone changes the subject soon. Why? Why does everyone want to forget the past? It's a part of us and I still feel like I haven't done my duty to end. The worlds...are they still connected? I wonder if there is any dangers in there...I really wish that I could go back to that time...Is it just because of school I'm feeling like this? Am I really that childish? Since I aren't that smart and I haven't been in school in a long time it's really difficult to understand any of it. And every time I sit there in the classroom I feel like I shouldn't be there. That place isn't made for me.. _

I turned off the shower and dried myself in the towel. I walked to my room and I saw Riku down the stairs, looking at me strangely. He said my name but I didin't answer. I just felt...lonely all of the sudden. I didn't feel like anyone understands me anymore. I closed my door behind me and walked to my dresser. My old clothes were still there. I touched the fabric and slided my hand down. I remembered the time I got it. The tree good fairies gave it to me. They had that argue about what color it should be. I laughed at the memory. I wondered if it would fit me now. I hadn't grown that much and I am the shortest in our class so it would probably fit me. I looked at my door and then at the clothing.

_I still have time.. _I thought and took it out of my dresser.

-Riku POV-

I was down in the kitchen already. Sora had just come out of the shower, wearing a sad face.

_I wonder what's up with him... _

I couldn't help it when my foot started to kick the floor softly from unpatience. After a while of thinking I decided to go and see what was up with him. I walked the stairs up and took left. Soras room was just behind the corner. I knocked on the door and said:

"Sora? Can I come in?" When I heard no answer I really became worried. I opened the door quickly and went in.

"Sora-" The sight caught my breath. The morning sun came in from his window and he stood there, his back turned to me and he was looking at his side. But he was wearing his old clothes, that seemed to fit him perfectly. His hand had moved to his side, where he was now looking and something started to form in his hand. Soon it was there, his old keyblade.

"Sora..." I couldn't say no more before Soras eyes went wide and he said:

"It doesn't burn anymore."

"What doesn't burn?" I asked him and he finally noticed that I was there.

"R-Riku, how long have you been there?" I laughed at him softly.

"Long enough" I then answered him and walked close to him. Right now, he felt very distant. Wearing that old clothing and holding his keyblade, I found myself thinking that he might disappear before me right now.

He turned his back to me again and I knew that he felt embarrassed. I walked close to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you going to laugh at me?" He asked me.

"No...actually I was going to ask you if you were going to leave..." He tried to look at my face, but I had buried it into his shoulder.

"Huh? What do you mean...?" I stayed silent for a while but continues then.

"You just looked like you were going to go away again. And I don't want you to go." I felt Soras hand on my head. He didn't say anything. I wished that he would say: 'I'm not going to go away anymore' or something like that but nothing came.

"Do...Do you miss the past that much?" I asked him and I felt him nod. He took his hand off my head and I could feel him shaking. He was crying. I took my head of his shoulder and turned him to face me and hugged him. He sobbed quietly against my chest as I tried to comfort him by rubbing my hand up and down his back. _I didn't think he wanted to go back that badly... _I thought as the boy was calming down and started hiccuping.

"It's alright Sora." I told him over and over again.

"I'm sorry Riku." Sora said after he had calmed down and they were sitting at the table.

"I just feel like I don't belong here...I've traveled in so many different worlds that stopping feels terrible. Just being here without any worries...It makes me feel sick." He continued and looked down at his breakfast.

"I know...I felt the same at first too. It'll pass, no worries." I tried to give him a reassuring smile but he didn't smile back. We ate the breakfast silently and after that we silently went into my car and we drove away from his house. I hated the silence. Sora was just looking out of his window, not saying a word.

"Sora-"

"Riku, I don't want to forget." I was surprised of his sudden respond.

"What do you mean, Sora?" I asked him. What was he talking about?

"It may be okay for you all, but I don't want to forget the journey we made. Even though I don't know what happened that time I was sleeping, it can't be anything that bad that you don't even want to remember it. I...I can't forget about anything, and I can't stay here either...I feel like I need to go someday again...On a new journey-" I then grabbed his hand and turned to look at him.

"When that time comes, I'll come with you and this time I'll protect you like I should have." Sora looked at me, surprised. Then he smiled and said:

"Yeah!" I then turned to look back to the road and for my surprise I found a car spinning right at us.

"Watch out!" I shouted and threw myself onto Sora, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt.

Okay sorry for leaving it like this. But to keep the excitement up, I wanted to leave it like this. So now, review and tell me what you think! :D


	2. Missing you all

Hey all! This is the second chapter to this story! But seriously people, review me! If you think this story sucks, then review me and tell me to stop writing before I humiliate myself any more than this. But if you could possibly even think about this being an 'okay' or maybe even a 'good' story, then could you please tell me? Pweeease? Pretty please? (looks at you with puppy eyes) It doesn't have to be a long review, an 'OK' or 'fine' is enough...just...pleeaaase! I'm starting to feel like everyone who reads this is laughing at me. (sigh) So...you know what to do to make me write again...I'll be waiting!

-Sora POV start-

The terrible noise had now ended and there was only this terrible silence left behind. I opened my eyes and tried to get my vision to work. It was quite dark inside the car. I couldn't really recognize it as Rikus car since it was in a terrible state. We had apparently hit a streetlight for a high wooden pole had fallen on top of our car, right on top of the drivers place. The roof had come down from the spot and the front of the car was rumpled. Some steam was rising from there. The glass in the windows was crushed so that it was impossible to look out of it. I started to feel pain in my legs and when I looked down I saw Riku there, unconscious in my arms. He had covered me and there was now a big sharp piece of metal sticking out of his back. The blood from his back slowly poured on me, making me feel sick. "R-Riku?" I tried to call him, but no response came. My feet hurt horribly and I felt something painful on my right arm as well. I tried to move my left arm to get the phone from my pocket, so that I could call an ambulance, but Riku was laying on it so that I couldn't move it. "Riku, I'm so sorry...please...someone..." I muttered out. I felt myself starting to lose consciousness but I struggled to keep myself awake. I tried my hardest to get my hand free and after a while of struggling I finally got it free. I then grabbed my phone and started to press the buttons. Just when I was about to press the call button, I passed out.

I was in the darkness again. Falling, falling, falling... _Would this really be the end? I never thought I would die in a car crash. How could I...? What about Riku? I really hope that he made it...He's so strong after all...I'm sure he's okay..._I kept falling and falling. Then I could feel my speed slowing down and I turned so that my feet were downwards. Then I could feel ground under my feet and I saw that it was the place were everything had started. Back in our small island. I took a deep breath and smelled the salty air. It had been a long time since I had been there.

I started walking down the beach, looking around. I went to sit to our favorite place, the bent paopu tree. The sun was setting but the light was still warm and comfortable.

I then jumped down and walked away from the tree. I walked to mine, Rikus and Kairis secret place. The cave.

It was quite dark in there, but my eyes got used to it soon. I could see my drawing of Kairi and me there, sharing a paopu fruit. I smiled at it. I walked a bit away from the picture and took a stone from the ground. I then started to draw onto the cave wall. I was happy when I finished my drawing. There was me and Riku sharing a paopu fruit. I wished that I would've done that too when I was alive but now...I sighed and turned to go out again. I went back to the paopu tree and sat there. I turned up to see a few seagulls singing above my head.

_Is this how it'll be? Am I just going to stay here forever?What about everyone else...?Are they going to be alright without me? It's so... lonely in here...I really...miss them all..._After that I found a tear rolling down my face. Why did this hurt so much? I clutched my shirt from the place my heart was.

_It hurts... I don't want to die yet! _I fell to my knees in desperation.

"I want to go back to them! I have had so much fun being with them..." All of their faces flashed inside my mind. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Naminé, Roxas, Axel, Kairi and then Riku.

I tried to remember him again. The senth of his nice, silky hair, the touch of his lips and the warmth of his hugs...

_I really want to feel them again... _

"I want to go back!" I shouted.

Then suddenly, the ground under me disappeared and I fell back into darkness again. The speed of falling was different from earlier. This time it was really fast.

Soon I found myself falling down from the sky. I looked down and there was the deep blue sea. I just let myself fall, my body turning so that my head was going to be the first to collide. As I felt the cool seawater hit my body and at the same time I was in somewhere completely different.

My vision was so blurred that I could only see white at first. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Sora!" I turned my head to see Kairi looking at me.

"Kairi? Where-" I tried to look around but my body was really stiff.

"You're in the hospital, Sora. You were in a bad car crash."

"So...I'm alive..?" Kairi looked at me with a strange expression. It was mixed with sadness, worry, sympathy, surprise and possibly many other emotions.

"Of course you are, you idiot! Don't you dare do that to me again!" She said and leaned down to hug me.

"Kairi, I'm sorry.." I said and tried to move my right hand to hug her back, but a shot of pain was the only response I got from it.

"Ow!" I shouted out and Kairi got up quickly.

"Sorry Sora..You were hurt quite badly...Does your hand hurt? Wait here, I'll go get a nurse to look at you." I didn't have time to say anything when she was already gone.

I looked around me now that she was gone. The room was quite big and white, just like the usual hospital rooms were. There was only my bed in there, so it must've been a private room. There was a big window there and the evening sun was shining in with an orange color.

"A car crash huh..." I somehow didn't remember any of that...I tried to remember the things that had happened. All kinds of images flashed inside my mind but I started with the one I could recall the best.

_When I tried my old clothes on me and Riku came in...then he asked me not to go away...After that we...ate breakfast. And we were in hurry to somewhere...Where was it? We talked in the car...Riku said that we would go to a journey together..._I smiled.

_But what happened after tha- _

Like a lightning, I remembered everything fast. The car spinning towards us, terrible noice. And waking up with Riku in my arms, bleeding terribly from a wound in his back.

"Riku!" I shouted and got up sitting. At the same time, a terrible pain shout from my legs and right arm and I could help it when a shout came out of my mouth. What was this? Where was Riku? Was he alright? I needed to see him. Right. Now. I tried to ignore the pain ad I got up. But the pain was unbearable and I soon started to fall forward.

Just when the ground was coming to greet me, a pair of hands caught me.

"We really can't leave you alone for a second, now can we?" The person said as he lifted me up. It was Axel and behind him was Roxas, looking worried. He put me gently back onto the bed but it still hurt so much that I really would've just wanted to scream.

"Is Riku alright?" I asked them, once the pain had ceased just a little.

"Don't worry, his life isn't in danger." Roxas said and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I see...That's good." I said to them. I felt relief bubbling inside me. I could trust Axel's and Roxas' word. They wouldn't lie to me. Roxas' look softened when he looked at me and Axel seemed to relax bit more too (not that he wasn't relaxed enough). I felt happy when I looked at them. They somehow reminded me of Riku and me.

Since Roxas and Axel had started daiting, Roxas has been with Axel. They are a set. Where ever Axel goes, you can always find Roxas in there too. So he was here too. I think he would've come anyways. It made me feel calm when I had my friends close to me right now.

Soon, the nurse came with Kairi soon and she checked me and gave me some painkillers and some other medicine. After that she left and I was left there with my friends.

They had lifted the bed in a slightly more upright position so that it would be easier to talk to them. They had all gotten chairs and were looking at me. I felt tired because of the medicines I guessed. I didn't what to talk about the car crash or anything really. They looked like they wanted for me to say something but I didn't know what. Maybe they wanted to hear about the accident after all. I looked down and swallowed.

"I really owe Riku one. If he hadn't cowered for me I'd probably be dead now...Hahaha...It's strange...I really thought that I died there for a moment. Hahaha..." As I tried to fake a laugh, I felt tears falling down my cheeks. No one said anything. Just looked at me like they wanted to help me but couldn't do anything. Yes, that kind of look...It made me feel a bit annoyed. But today it just seemed to be alright. We stayed there for a long time, then they needed to go home.

They came the next day too. But they brought Selphie, Tidus, Naminé and Wakka with them too. Selphie and Naminé entered with small voice, greeting me softly and giving those worried looks again but when Wakka came in you didn't have to worry that there was too quiet.

"Hey you all! What's up? Well it's probably not good since you're here! HAHAHAHAHA!" He said loudly as he came in the room. Then he moved to see me and patted my head quite hard.

"Hey-watch it! I'm still injured!" I tried to shout to him but he just laughed it off and continued. Tidus soon came in and kicked Wakka so that he fell flat on his face.

"Seriously Wakka you HAVE to learn some manners!" He shouted. I couldn't help a small laughter escape my lips.

Everyone else became silent and turned to look at me. I started to laugh even louder and everyone smiled at me. I really felt like a long time since I laughed. Everyone soon united with my laughter. It felt really nice.

So this is the second chapter. Now, can you see that button with 'review' on it? Good, now click it and send me a review. I would REALLY appreciate it. I can't continue if I don't get even a single review... So...I'll be waiting...


	3. Journey begins

Yay, another chappy! I'm super fast! Well okay maybe not, but anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! BTW: My internet connection was off yesterday so I couldn't update :( But now the connection came back! :D And you know what will make me happy, a REVIEW! So if you want to make me super happy, send me a review. It can be good or bad, just send it. Of course a Good review will make me happier but a bad review won't spoil my life. Okay so for the story! Oh, and by the way, I don't own anything else but this crazy hair of mine :D

Two weeks went by like that, everyone coming to see me and Riku when they had time. They always went to see Riku first, then they came to me and told what Riku looked like that day. There usually wasn't much to say about him since he wasn't even awake to speak to them.

He had fallen in coma the same day of the accident. I had been sleeping for two days before I woke up. No one knew when he was going to wake up. We just had to wish him to get well soon.

Today I got to walk with canes, since my left leg was still broken. My right hand had healed quite nicely and it only had a small wound left. Kairi said that the injury in my arm was because of a piece of metal sticking out of it. Now it wasn't really hurting much, sometimes it just reminded to be more careful.

I really liked it when I could move around quite nicely. It was a real pain with the wheelchair. I couldn't go anywhere with that thing.

But now I could go the stairs up and down just like I wanted. I went to check the roof and the halls and the small hospital park too.

Then I remembered about Riku. I hadn't seen him in a long time either. I knew where his room was too but...every time I was going to see him I was afraid that I would feel guilty about everything and kept myself from going. And now, once again I was standing in front of his room.

This time I was going in.

I clumsily opened the door to his room and went in. The door closed itself behind me automatically. The room was a private one just like mine was. The walls were the same white color with nothing else. There was a big window that was facing to a different direction than mine for the sun wasn't shining inside like in my room. There was a white curtain covering up the bed where Riku laid. I took a step backwards. I felt afraid. I wanted to run far away from him...Why?

"Riku...I'm sorry..." I uttered out. I closed my eyes tightly and looked to the ground.

"I can't see you after all...Not yet..." I took another step backwards and felt the cool door on my back. I quickly turned around and exited the room.

I would've been running if I could've. But right now I couldn't. I stumbled across the silent, empty halls. There was no one in there to see my outburst.

I finally reached my temporally room and went to sit onto the bed. I took few shallow breaths and tried to calm down.

I felt frustrated, sad and angry...all at the same time. My fist clenched into a tight ball and I gritted my teeth together. I felt so overwhelmed by my emotions that I just wanted to scream out everything.

Instead, I hit my feet with my fists and cursed my weakness.

"What am I supposed to do...?" I asked into the air, even though it wouldn't answer.

I sat there for a while until my emotions finally calmed. I wanted this all to be a dream. That everything that we have been through would be erased forever. I wanted to see Riku again, healthy and happy at our little island, sitting beside me on the paopu tree. I would give anything for that. Anything. But right now Riku was...

"_Hmm...you certainly have some interesting thoughts..." _

"Who is it!" I asked and jumped off the bed to look around me.

The voice was cold and had a strange echo in it.

"Where are you! What do you want!" I asked and tried to see the man who just spoke. A cold, soft laugh was heard.

"_You certainly are a lively one." _

"Stop talking nonsence and tell me who you are!"

"_I have no name and I have many names. I'm what you would call a devil." _Again there was a cold, soft laugh.

"_But since you want a name you can call me Larva. I'm the one who is going to take everything from you. Remember that, boy." _

After that his precense disappeared.

"What did he mean by that? What does he want from me?" I asked myself even though I knew that I couldn't get the answer for those questions either.

After few more days I was ready to go back home. That man that had talked to me earlier had come back again for a few times, still talking about the same things as before. It really didn't make any sense and he wouldn't tell anything else even if I asked him. I hadn't told anyone about that voice, since I didn't want everyone to think that I have a brain-injury.

Kairi drived me home and stayed with me to see if I was going to be fine. We sat in the living room and talked about things that didn't really mean anything in my life right now. Before, I would've probably be jumping from floor to seiling if I heard about a traveling amusement park that was coming to town. But now that seemed such a distant thought that I had to force myself to look even slightly happy about hearing those things.

After an hour, she didn't come up with anything more to talk about so she said that she was going to do some shopping for me. I was thankful of that for I really didn't feel like going anywhere from the place where I was, 'home'.

After Kairi left, I walked around in the house, remembering Riku everywhere.

The sofa we used to sit on together... he was there with me, laughing to some TV show, holding me close to him...

The table we ate our dinners on...he was there, smiling at me and telling me to come and eat with him...

The stairs that he had to carry me down for many times...he was carrying me down again and smiling at me...

The photos of us together...

_Why did he always smile? Why was he smiling at me, making me feel worse regret than before..?_ I walked upstairs and into my room.

_The room where I watched outside the window to see when he was going to come home... _Everything made me feel worse regret than ever. _There was so many girls that were after him, so why did he choose me? Just because I liked him...Maybe I just hurt him by being on his side...He even needed to leave his house when he heard I was living alone. Why Riku? Why didn't you just leave me alone and choosed one of those girls instead? You had to leave so many things behind just to be with me... I wish...I wish __I hadn't ever come to your life- _

"_That's right...fall into the darkness..."_

"It's you again!" It was there again...the cold echoing voice.

_Yes..I need you to fall into darkness...Go there and I'll grant you a wish... _

"Like I would listen to you!"

"_You will...Don't you want to save Riku? Your precious Riku...too bad he isn't going to wake up..."_There was the same laugh as earlier.

"What do you mean!"

"_I casted a spell that leaves him in the state as he is...so if you want to save him you'll come to me and sacrifice yourself for your love...You'll fall into the darkness and your dearest will be saved..."_

"How do I know you aren't just trying to fool me?"

"_Do you want to wait and see it for yourself? I know that you can't even approach him right now..."_A cold laughter echoed inside Soras head.

"Shut up! You don't know anything...!"

"_But I know a few things...I want you to...assist me in a certain thing. And you want to save the one who is the most important to you. That's why you should cooperaite with me. For if you don't...who knows what will happen to him..." _

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"_Then you'll come greet me..."_

I thought about it. I had just said that I would do anything to see Riku smile again with me but still...could I come back...? I knew that I couldn't trust to this guy but it seemed that I didn't have too many options. And Riku fought the darkness too, right? Maybe...I could do that too.

"_So have you made your choise?" _

"Yes..."

"_Good...Now you have to travel to this world and everything will be like it was..._

"Expect there will be no me in this world." I continued the centence. _"Yes..But your love will be alright...Isn't that what matters?" _

"I guess..." But in reality I would've loved to be here with Riku when he got better...

"So how do I get to the world you're in?"

"_It's simple, just tell me when you're ready and I'll open you a portal. _

"I don't think that I trust you on that one. I'll find another way."

"_Then I can only hope that you arrive soon..."_

Again, his presence had disappeared, leaving Sora alone.

"Mickey, how can I let you know about this?" I asked aloud and then I turned to go outside.

"You called me?" Someone asked before me and for my big surprice it was Mickey, standing right before me like he had been there for a long time.

"WAH! Mickey, don't surprice me like that!" I yelled out.

"I'm sorry. But what was it that you wanted to talk me about?" Then he looked at my wrapped up foot.

"It seems like something has happened." He continued.

"Well yes...many things have been happening lately..."

"Tell me everything." Mickey said and I told him about everything. About the accident and how quilty I felt about it and about Larva who wanted me to go to him if I wanted to save Riku from eternal sleep and maybe even worse... I left the part off where Larva asked me to fall into darkness and such.

"I understand." He said after I finished.

"We should go to see this man. And we have to defeat him in order to turn everything back to normal." He continued.

"Yes...but I'm not so sure if I can fight like this..." I responded and looked at my injured foot.

"Don't worry, I have some potions with me." He took out a familiar looking poition and gave it to me. I drank it with one gulp. It didn't taste bad- it actually didn't taste like anything. Soon a warm feeling went down to my injured leg and eased the pain until it was all gone. I put my canes away and softly tapped the floor to see if it was healed. It didn't hurt, so I tapped a bit harder.

"It's healed!" I shouted cheerfully.

"Good. We have to leave as soon as possible to get some preparaitions done. I'll explain the plan now." He said and begun to tell his plan while I removed the strange package off my foot. He told that we should go to the world where Larva was and get so much information about him as possible. After we would know his intentions we would attack him.

"Right. But I have to get something before we leave so could you wait for a little while?" I asked him.

"Go ahead." He replied and I went upstairs.

I went to my closet again and opened it. The clothing that I was looking for was hanging nicely before me. I touched it again and took it out.

"I think this will be the last time..." I said and begun to change.

After I had changed, I turned to my table and opened a drawer. My old necklace was there. It had carried some damage in the battles before, so I thought that it would be the best if I left it there. But now, I put it on again. I looked myself in the mirror. I summoned the keyblade again. I looked like the old me again...well almost...that face that showed in the mirror wasn't like the old me. The boy in the mirror had a sad and serious look. Nothing like what I had before.

_Maybe this is a very different journey from the others after all...I wonder...should I tell anything to Kairi and the others? Maybe it's best not to. I think...that I'll leave them a note. _

After that I took a small paper from another drawer and wrote a small note on it:__

_**I have to leave. I'm sorry. Don't come after me. -Sora. **_

I left the paper on my table and went downstairs.

"Sora...Those are your old clothes..."

"Yes...I wanted to wear them since this could be my last journey after all..."

"I see...So are you ready to leave now?" He asked me and I nodded.

Mickey opened a black portail for us and went ahead. I looked around me to see the house that Riku would possibly be living alone after he woke up.

_What a scary thought..._After that, I went after Mickey into the portal. I glanced back one more time and felt my heart ache.

_Why...?Wasn't it me who was so sure about saving Riku even if...it meant my own lifes end...? I really am pathetic. _

I laughed at myself but not aloud. I closed my eyes and turned forward. When I next opened my eyes, I would be somewhere completely different.

_Maybe in a dark and lonely world without any help... But I have Mickey with me, right?_ I then opened my eyes again.

I was in a strange world. There seemed to be nothing in there. Only sandpiles that continued into the horizon.

_It's like the Agrahab desert..._ The sky was dark and the stars were out. It was always reliefing to see something familiar in other worlds that I traveled to and stars were definately in my list. Then I remembered about my companion.

"Mickey! Where are you!" I started to look around me to see him, but I couldn't see anyone. I began to feel panicked. Was I all alone?

"Shh! Don't shout!" Mickey told me somewhere near. I looked at the source of voice and saw Mickey crouched behind a rock, looking at something. I went beside him and tried to keep my head down. I looked down where he was looking and I saw a huge heartless going back and forward in a place that seemed like it's nest. _A heartless right away when we come here, that's just great..._I thought sarcasticly as I looked at the creature closer.The heartless looked like a black lion expect that it had small red wings on it's back.

"Should we defeat it?" I asked Mickey.

"I don't think we should. It hasn't noticed us yet. Let's just focus on our main target, Larva." I nodded and we tried to get away from the beast without letting it notice our precence.

We got away successfully and desided that we should rest until morning came. We needed to light a fire for the night in the dessert was really cold. We talked about the earlier journeys and I felt that sudden feeling of wanting to go back to that time even if it wasn't possible.

"So how is everyone doing these days?" I asked Mickey.

"If you mean Donald and Goofy, they are just fine. They are the same as always, living in the castle happily. As for the other worlds they seem to be very calm- No heartless to be seen in anywhere. Only problems that they have are polithical issues. So I guess the only strange occurring is happening in here."

"I see. That's reassuring to hear." I said and smiled softly.

"So what about you? I must've been strange to return back home after almost 2 years of journeying." I nodded and turned to look at the fire that glowed with warmth.

"We all have begun our lives in a normal world. For me, it has just seemed to be wrong and I seek for an answer all the time. But it seems that everyone else has accepted the peaceful living. We got Naminé and Roxas into a human form and we managed to get Axel back and he's living in the same world as we are. We all go to school and live our own lives. Kairi has started to take violin lessons and is working part-time in a café in the town. Naminé works at the same place and other than that, she is somewhere, drawing. Roxas is living with Axel and they have been really happy together and we're really happy for them. They do lot's of fun things on their freetime, like bowling and such. Axel had got a new job somewhere and I think that Roxas is going there too. So we're all doing great." I smiled at him and he looked at me with a small smile on his face. "But what about you and Riku? How are you doing? I know that many things have been on right now but I mean before that. How have you been?" I looked at him in surpice. I didn't expect that. I turned to look at the fire again.

_What should I say...? _

"W-well...We are living together and we are happy too. Riku is doing a part-time work even though he doesn't need to. My parents are paying for my rent and they send me money once per month so he shouldn't worry about money problems. He's just that kind of person. He can't just sit and do nothing... He has been really nice to me too. Whenever I need help with anything, he helps me with his fullest. I'm really happy I met him..." I noticed that I had just talked about things that didn't really matter. Mickey just looked me with a smile on his face.

"Then we have to get this over quickly and get you back home as soon as possible." He announced. I felt happiness and sadness at the same time. Happy about the whole idea of me going back home to a very worried Riku and sad about that it wasn't going to happen.

"Thank you, Mickey." I said and smiled for him.

"Anytime, my friend." He said and we soon fell asleep.

So that was today's chappy! What do you think? Good? Bad? Worse than that? Let me hear your opinion, please! Then I can continue this again! So make my day the best in a long time and review me! :D


	4. Nightmares and promises

Sorryy! I haven't updated this in soooo long! I don't know if anyone is actually reading this but if someone is, I'm sorry! I'll update the next chapter faster. I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

The next morning we begun to look for any possible clue we could find. We needed to know how strong he was. But...There really was nothing in there, just sandpiles. And it was really hot in there since it was the middle of day.

We had been walking for hours now and my shoe were full of sand, just like my clothes, eyes and mouth was. Mickey didn't really seem to be bothered by the weather and walked with a steady pace before me.

"Mickey, could we take a short break? I'm exhausted." I told him and he turned to look at me.

"Of course, let's find a shade somewhere." He said and we begun to look around for some rocks or anything that could cover us from the blazing sun. We soon found some rocks that were blocking the sun out quite well.

"Sora, you look really tired. You should rest a bit." Mickey said and had a worried look.

"Okay, but not for long, for we need to find some clues of Larva soon." I said and laid down to rest. Mickey nodded and sat down beside me, but stayed on guard. I hadn't really even noticed how tired I had been, but I soon found myself drifting in a dream. A nightmare actually.

I was looking at the past. The time we had come back home from the journey. We were in school...This was before we started dating...No, it was actually the same day we started dating...We were sitting on the roof, eating our lunches.

Riku was surrounded by girls again and I was looking at him from further away. Kairi was sitting next to me and talking about something. She knew about me liking Riku, and was encouraging me to confess him, but I was afraid that he might have thought that I was a freak, so I didn't.

_But that day I went to speak to him... _I thought before the scenery started to change.

It changed into inside of the school, the hallway, where I had confessed my love to Riku. The same moment was there again. Me, standing before Riku, looking really nervous and Riku, who looked cool like always.

"_Riku, I really like you!" _I said to him again. Riku looked...angry?

_What? But Riku didn't look angry he was...happy that moment...So why..? _

"_What the hell are you talking about? You? Like me? But that's disgusting! Get away from me, you freak!" _He said and walked away from me.

_But that's not...that's not how it went! He...he smiled at me and told me that he loved me too. So why? Why did it go like this? _

The scenery changed and this time I was in my room back home, crying.

"_Why? Why did you have to say those things? Riku..." _And I continued to wail, and no one was there to comfort me.

_This isn't right...What's happening in here? _The picture of myself faded away in the darkness, leaving me there with only really troubled thoughts.

_I don't get any of this!_

Soon, a figure was standing before me. _Who is it...? _I wondered and soon saw the familiar silver hair sway gently, like in a nice summer breeze.

"Riku!" I shouted and ran to him.

_I can finally see him again. _He turned to look at me and was wearing a surprised look.

"Riku! I'm so happy you're here!" I shouted and I soon reached him.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I went to save you. And now you're he-"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" He shouted at me.

"Ri-Riku? W-what's the matter...?" I was scared of his angry look and offensive position. I took a step back. I probably looked really scared right now, but I tried to keep my emotions in control with a shaky smile.

"YOU are the matter here! I told you to keep away from me! You don't have any right to approach me after all that you've done to me!" He shouted at me aggressively.

"W-what do you mean...by...that?" I asked him and took one step more backwards. My very poor smile had now completely vanished from my face and the only thing that was left, was a face that couldn't hide the emotions that were bubbling inside me. Fear, worry, disbelief and other emotions that couldn't be described.

"You took everything from me! My family, my friends, my home, EVERYTHING I HAD! You bastard have no right to even hear my name anymore!"

I couldn't believe it. This wasn't Riku. It couldn't be. He would never say things like this.

I took more steps backwards and I felt tears rolling down my face.

"Riku..." I breathed into the air before his last sentence.

"You should just go to hell and DIE!" That broke my heart. The image of Riku disappeared and I was left there alone.

I fell to my knees and my tears continued to roll down my face that was twisted into a sorrowful expression.

"No..." I couldn't believe any of this. I had lost all those feelings I remembered of having. I felt so...empty...This was unbearable...

_He really thought that about me? I really was just a bother to him...? And he just wanted me..._I gulped_...dead...?Well...I can't really say it was a complete surprise. I was in his way all the times anyways...I was nothing but trouble to him. Yes...this is how it was supposed to be anyways. What am I feeling down for? I still love him so deeply that I can't stop here. I'll rescue him. Then I'll disappear from his life forever. It's okay that way, right? So...why do I feel like my heart is going to shatter? _

I wiped the tears off my face and stood.

"I'm sorry Riku, but even though you would hate me, I still love you so much that I can't just go and die right now. I'm going to save you. For sure." I said. The dream was fading and I was starting to awake in the real world.

"-ra!" I tried to make out the sound as it shouted for someone.

"Sora! Wake up!" I shot my eyes open and turned to see my friend, Mickey who was shouting from me from the ground and trying to get my attention. Wait-...From the ground!

I realized that I was high up in the air, carried off by some creature, which I assumed to be a heartless. I was tightly in it's grasp and no matter how I struggled, I couldn't get out of it.

"Sora! Use the keyblade!" Mickey shouted from the ground.

I summoned the blade in my hand and the beast let me go. I was starting to fall down, but I quickly grabbed a hold of the beast, since falling from up here could really hurt.

I saw that the creature was indeed a heartless and it was the same one that we saw yesterday with Mickey. It tried to fly away with the small red wings that it had.

I swinged myself on top of the lion and it tried to shake me off of it's back. I took a hold of it's mane and managed to keep my balance. The heartless soon lost it's power and focused on getting away from us. I took the chance and got up standing, swinged my keyblade high in the air and striked the creature. It vanished with a mighty roar.

"All right!" I shouted and threw my hands into the air.

Then I noticed that there was nothing under my feet.

"Oh no!" I shouted and felt my body starting to fall towards the ground.

"Sora, watch out!" Mickey shouted and then my body collided to the ground and I lost consciousness.

I was thankful that there came no more dreams in this unconscious state I was in. I heard noises from somewhere. They were unclear and I couldn't make much out of it.

"Fell...that...high..." Who was that? I couldn't recall that voice, no matter how I tried.

"He's strong, he wouldn't die from that." That was another person speaking and I recognized the voice as Mickey.

"Mi-Mickey..." I tried to speak, but my voice sounded dry and silent. I opened my eyes to see that Mickey was coming to see me.

There was an unfamiliar man coming after him. He was tall and looked quite old. His clothes were quite tattered and he had a serious look on his face.

"Sora, are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" Mickey then asked me and had a worried look on his face. Now that I thought of it, my head hurt like hell.

"Aghh...My head." I squeezed my eyes closed and held my head with my hands. Why did it hurt so much?

"It's not a surprise, you fell from high up and hit your head pretty badly. Here, I have one more potion with me. Drink it." Mickey held the bottle to my mouth and I drank it. The warm feeling was going to my head this time and it took all the pain away.

"Thanks Mickey. I'm fine now." I said and got up sitting. Mickey had a relieved smile on his face. I looked around me and saw that we were apparently inside someones house. The walls were stone, and it looked more like a cave than a house.

"This is...?"

"Don't worry, this is Marl's home." Mickey explained. I had a questionable look on my face.

"Oh, right. Let me introduce you." Mickey turned a bit so I could see the man behind him. He then held a hand towards him and continued:

"This is Marl. He found us from the desert and took us to his house to rest." He then turned to look at Marl and this time, held a hand towards me.

"This is Sora. He has come from another world to defeat Larva." I got up and went to the man called Marl.

"Nice to meet you." I said and held a hand out to him. The man shook it gently and nodded.

"I have been talking to Marl about Larva while you were asleep and he has told me many useful things about him." Mickey explained to me.

"Could you share it with me?" I asked. Mickey nodded and we went to another room in the cave-like house. That room seemed like a kitchen. We sat to the table that was in the middle of the room.

Mickey then had a serious look on his face when he started to tell everything about Larva.

"It seems like this place is like this because of Larva's doings. This was once a normal place, with cities and houses with gardens. But since Larva stepped into the picture, everything around here changed too. This place became a desert and people were forced to live somewhere else. Marl and many others choose to live in these old caves that have been here for long. But some others tried to run to a different place and no one has heard of them after that. It seems like Larva wants to create a world where only anger and desperation resides. And it seems like he has opened doors to other worlds too and destroyed their lives too. But now his power has weakened and that's probably where he wants you to come in the picture. You have the power of the keyblade which makes you strong and he wants you to cooperate with him, so that's where he needs Riku. He thinks that by Riku he can control you. Don't let him deceive you, Sora." Mickey then said and I tried to look determined and nodded.

I still didn't really get where Larva was getting at, but I knew that I had to save Riku. That was all that mattered right now.

"So do you know where Larva is?" I asked Marl and he nodded.

"He lives in an old castle that's about half a day away from here if you go by foot."

"Okay, thanks. Were going to head there right now." I said and looked at Mickey. He nodded and we got up and headed for the door.

"Wait" Marl said after us. We turned to look at him and he continued:

"I think that it could be a good idea if you would wear these on your journey." He gave us two brown robes that had hoods on them.

"The heartless won't notice you that easily when you are wearing these." He explained and we put them on.

"Thank you Marl! We really owe you one!" I said and we went outside. Marl came out too and waved at us when we went.

"Just defeat Larva and your debt will be forgotten." He told us and we smiled back at him.

A/N: Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be be up sooner than this came so just you wait! :D Oh, and if you review, I'll probably update within few days. So if you want the next chapter (which is going to be VERY interesting) send a review! :D


	5. Saving you, saving me

We had traveled for 3 hours and we were taking a small pause.

"I guess there's no turning back anymore, huh?" I said.

"I don't think there is. Don't tell me you're getting scared?" Mickey asked me.

"Of course not!" I explained and I begun to laugh. I couldn't be scared, now could I? I had to save Riku, there was no time to be scared.

We soon continued our journey again.

After a few more hours, we reached the castle. It wasn't a beautiful white castles like many others that we had seen. This was a wide, black one that gave a bad feeling out of it. I tried to calm my nerves as we came closer every step.

"How are we going to find him? I mean, this place is huge!" I said. "

We'll just have to search." Mickey told me. We reached the gate and I tried to swallow the uncomfortable feeling that I had gotten.

"Um, hello? This is Sora! Could you open up?" I said nerviously and for my surprice, the doors opened. But there was no one opening them, they were just opening on their own accord.

"Heheh...That's a bit...freaky.." I gave a nervious laugh and we stepped in.

"Just hope the doors won't close behind us like-" I couldn't say my sentence to the finish when the big doors closed with a loud bang.

"Today really isn't my lucky day..." I said to Mickey as we stood in the dark hall.

"Mickey, you're being awfully quiet. Is something the matter?" I tried to ask Mickey but no answer came. There was no light in the hall, so I couldn't even see my friend.

"Mickey? Where are you?" I tried to ask him, but there still was no answer.

"Mickey? You're freaking me out now..." I said, but as exprected, still no anwer.

Suddenly, all the candels on the walls lit up and I heard a laugh before me.

"Finally you have come..." I recodniced the voice as Larva's and tried to adjust my eyes to see him. He was standing on staircase and beside him was...

"Mickey? Why are you over there? Did Larva get you already?" I asked but no answer came this time either. Only thing that could be heard was that evil laugh of Larva. He had a black hood on him, so that I couldn't even see his face.

"Can't you see it you fool? You have fallen right into my trap. There really was no friend with you, only this puppet that I created!" He explained and kicked the puppet-Mickey on the floor. It clearly wasn't moving, and it wasn't emiting the genlte warmth that Mickey carried, it was just empty, just like a puppet...

"I can't believe it...He was...So nice and all...He helped me and healed my wounds! He couldn't be a puppet!"

"Can't you see? It was all an act to lure you here. But you believed it all. But it doesn't matter now that you are here. Come, serve me well and I'll give your loved back to you."

"How do I know that it isn't just a lie too?" He turned around and went up the stairs.

"You want to risk it?" Then he opened a big door and went in. I was left in the hall. What am I supposed to believe...? Riku...I wish you were here...Then I remembered his words that he said to me.

"_I wish you were dead!"_

"I'll save you, Riku" I then said and went after Larva. I found myself in a huge white round room. It somehow seemed familiar, but then again not. I looked around and saw Larva standing at the other end of the room.

"So you have come..." He said and turned to see me.

"Now come, I need you to fall into the darkness." I took a fighting position and summoned my keyblade.

"Not so quickly. If I defeat you it would mean that Riku would wake up again, right?" Larva gave me a laugh.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"I don't think I can, I **will** defeat you!" After that, Larva disappeared and appeared in front of me a second later.

"You really think so?" He asked. Now I could see him clearly. He was a tall man with long, spiky purple hair and yellow evil-looking eyes. He was looking down on me, since our height was so different.

I jumped backwards but ran to attack him right after that. He was wearing an evil smirk when I fought him. I jumped to hit him, but he easily dodged to right. I landed on the floor and jumped to hit him again. This time, he caught my blade and swinged it so hard that I had to let go.

I couldn't do anything in the air so I landed hard to the floor.

I got up soon and saw Larva holding my keyblade.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I shouted and charged at him. He just gave me another laugh and easily caught my attack. And before I could realize, he was holding me high up by my throat. I was trying to say something, but only a wheeze came out. I couldn't breathe or struggle anymore.

_Shit...is this how it will go then? He's just too fast! I really can't beat him __like this... _

"Feeling weak, boy?" I just glared him back even though it was hard too.

_I'm sorry Riku...I'm so sorry..._I heard Larva insult me again but I was losing consciousness already, so it didn't make any sense. I closed my eyes and all my consciousness left me.

"_I'll have you see a nice dream, boy."_

I woke up in darkness. _So this is where you want me to be in, right Larva? _

"_That's right...fall deeper into this empty space...there is nothing for you anymore..." _

_So this is what you have desired to me...So can you take that spell off of Riku? _

"_I wouldn't break my promise now would I? I'll take that spell off right now..You just keep going where I want you to be..." _

_I'll go anywhere if that's how Riku can be saved..._Then I felt myself falling slowly downwards.

_Sorry Riku...I can't be by your side when you wake up..._I smiled but the tears found their way on my cheeks at the same time.

_Goodbye, Riku... _

-Riku POV start!-

I was in a unfamiliar place. It was a flower field with only yellow flowers. No trees was around there, just the huge blue sky and big white clouds.

_Why am I in a place like this? _I looked around me and saw something ahead.

It was a person.

I walked closer so I could see who it was but when I did, he turned around to see me.

"Sora!" I shouted. He just smiled back at me. Then he turned to leave and I started to run after him.

"Sora, wait!" I shouted but he wasn't stopping.

"Sora, please stop!" It was strange, he had never even beaten me in running and he was walking for gods sake! Then he stopped and looked me over his shoulder. He was smiling at me and stood still, but I still didn't reach to him.

"_Thank you for everything up until now, Riku..." _Sora said and I caught up to him. I was about to hug him, but his body turned into flower pedals.

"SORAAAA!" I shouted after him but it was too late. I couldn't protect him. It was my fault.

"SORA!" I shouted once again and I woke up.

Yes, I woke up in a different world from the earlier one. In this one, I was laying on a hospital bed and there were a few worried looking friends bent **very** close to me.

"K-Kairi?" I said and I heard that my voice sounded terrible. I could see Axel and Roxas leaning to the opposite wall and next to them I could see Wakka and Tidus.

"You okay Riku? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Kairi said and stood up. Selphie and Naminé were there too.

"I think I'm fine...where is this?"

"It's the hospital." Naminé said.

"Hospital? But why...?" The girls looked at each other and turned to look at me again.

"You don't remember? You were in a car crash." Selphie said this time.

"A car crash...?" I tried to remember what they were talking about. I was with Sora, we ate breakfast and were going to see Kairi when... My eyes widened as I remembered and I sit up.

"I remember...Where's Sora! Is he okay!" The girls looked at each other for a while before Kairi spoke.

"He's gone Riku." She said. This wasn't real. It couldn't be...Sora...He couldn't just go and die and leave me...

"W-what! He...he can't be...but I tried to protect him too...And now he's dead...?"

"Riku, I meant that he has left. I took him home but when I went back to see him, this was on his table."

Kairi showed me a piece of paper that had Sora's handwriting. It said: _**I have to leave. I'm sorry. I don't know if I'll come back. -Sora**_

"No...This can't be..." I remembered the dream that I had and I knew that Sora was in danger. I knew just what I needed to do. I threw my feet over the edge and got up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kairi shouted at me.

"I'm going to go after him." I answered her question.

"No you aren't! You haven't healed enough yet! And besides, you don't even know where he is!" She shouted at me and grabbed my shirt.

Everyone looked at us with serious expressions.

"He may be in danger! How can I just sit in here and do nothing?" I shouted back at her. I haven't ever shouted at her and I soon regretted I did. She turned to look at the floor and let go of me.

"I know...I don't want to lose either of you..."

"Then let me go." I said sternly. Kairi gulped and turned to look at me with few teardrops in her eyes that were now filled with anger. She slapped me on my face. I was shocked of this sudden action just like everyone else was, staring at us wide-eyed, not believing what had just happened.

"You idiots just go and run off even if you can't do anything by yourself! We all want to help Sora and we know that you can't do it by yourself! You should think about our feelings just once! We want to help you with every way we can...That's why...Please let us help you..." Her voice softened to the end and she looked away from me.

I just stared at her. Maybe I really hadn't thought of their feelings. I just rushed after Sora, not thinking that the others felt just like me.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I really have been an idiot..." She turned to look at me and had the same old smile on her face.

"It's okay. Just let us all help you with this, okay?" She asked me. I turned to see the others. They were smiling and telling me that I should trust me on this.

"I got it...Then what are we waiting for? We should go right away."

"What about your wound?" Kairi asked me.

"Don't worry about that. It's already healed." I lifted the back of my shirt to reveal them my already healed back.

"But how?" Roxas asked.

"I have a fast healing ability. It's been pretty handy." I just told them. "Right...But talk about injuries, wasn't Sora's foot still broken?" Axel asked. There was a short silence before anyone talked.

"What? He left somewhere to possibly fight with that leg? That's insane!" Wakka shouted and Tidus gave him a light hit on the head for a reminder not to shout so loud.

"He must be mad...Or then his foot was healed by someone..." Axel said.

"So he could have a companion with him?" I asked.

"It's possible. But we shouldn't make any quick decisions." Naminé said to this.

"Right...But we should get going. I don't want to waste any more time." They all just nodded and we went to see the doctor so that I could get the permission to leave.

We went to our place to look if we could find any clues around there.

For our surprise, there was a couple of familiar faces waiting for us.

"Donald, Goofy?" I asked when I saw them. They hadn't noticed us and now that they did, they begun to speak so fast that you couldn't make anything out of it.

"Slow down a bit guys, tell us what's going on." Kairi said and they took a deep breath.

"The King send us to tell you that Sora is in danger!" Donald told us.

"I knew it." I said.

"So where is he now?" Axel asked.

"He went to fight this guy and he lost! He's so strong that even if we would've been there we couldn't have won." Donald continued and we looked at each other with serious looks.

"Can you take us to him?" Roxas asked and they nodded.

"That's why we're here!" Goofy said. A black corridor appeared behind them, ready to take us to a new world.

Naminé, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus decided to stay behind. The girls stayed because they knew that they would only be in the way and the guys told that they needed to guard the girls.

So Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Axel, Roxas and I left to rescue Sora.

We went inside the dark corridor and swore to the remaining gang that we'd bring Sora back, no matter what.

_This time, we'll save you._

A/N: Yay! A new chapter! So I think the next one could be the final chapter but if you want me to continue on, just tell me and I'll figure something. ^^ And I would really appreciate a review!


End file.
